


Troika VI: Crossing the Line

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fiction, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-18
Updated: 2003-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Troika VI: Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Troika VI: Crossing the Line

### Troika VI: Crossing the Line

#### by SubRosa

  


TITLE: Troika VI: Crossing the Line 

AUTHOR: SubRosa 

RATING: Hard NC-17 for graphic consensual sex and language. 

**CATEGORY: SR**

KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully/Krycek 

SPOILERS: Set post-Never Again 

DISCLAIMER: Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting, and to the actors who portray them. They are being used without permission, and no profit is being made. 

THANKS: To adara for her insightful beta and subtitle help. 

DISTRIBUTION: Okay to archive, but please let me know. 

FEEDBACK: Fawned over at . 

SUMMARY: Mulder, Scully, and Krycek continue to explore their new relationship. 

**FURTHER AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The "Troika" series is as an outlet for ideas too smutty or wild (such as a Mulder/Scully/Krycek triangle) to put in other stories, so you won't find much by way of plot, characterization, or BDSM accuracy here. What you will find is loving, consensual, but somewhat kinky sex between three adults. Please bail now if you are under 17 or if this subject or pairing isn't your cup of tea. 

I don't know about the rest of you, but I think this series is getting smuttier with each installment. This one strikes me as especially naughty. It's also a bit edgier and slashier than previous "Troikas," so consider yourself forewarned. 

This installment and Troika V were initially one story (working subtitle, "Vibrators 'R Us"); they've been broken up into two, but you should read T5 first. It and all my fic can be found at: http://www.geocities.com/subrosa31 

* * *

By the time the shower in Dana's bathroom shuts off, I've reached a decision. Tonight, I'm pulling out all the stops. 

When Alex arrived, I was seated on the couch with Dana in her accustomed position on her knees before me. Her wrists were cuffed to her thighs, and the white cord of the vibrator inside her ran from between her legs to the control box in my hand. He was so late that I was seriously considering taking it--and her--for a little spin while we waited, but I managed to check my impatience. 

A knock on the door finally announced his arrival. I flipped the vibrator on to its lowest setting as Krycek entered the room carrying a large manila envelope. I arched an eyebrow at it, but he shook his head and laid it on the dining-room table. 

"Nothing urgent," he said. 

We don't always know what he does outside her apartment or how he gets the information he funnels us, but we've seen it taking a toll. Tonight, his heavy step and tired eyes confirmed our suspicions. The dark stains on his shirt when he shrugged out of his jacket only drove the point home. 

"Are you injured?" I asked. 

He shook his head again. With a vicious tug of his teeth he stripped off his right glove, but his voice was level when he said, "I need a shower." 

"We'll wait," I replied, repressing my curiosity as he pulled off the other glove. There are some questions we don't ask; if he wants us to know what happened, he'll tell us. 

I turned off the vibrator when he disappeared into the bathroom and let Dana relax and stretch her legs. She reassumes her position without being told the minute the water stops running. Pleased by her discipline, I turn the power back on and wait. 

Alex reappears, wearing only a towel around his lean hips. Keeping my thumb on the dial, I set the toy down next to me, hiding its unusual feature as he approaches us. He stops before he reaches the couch, his attention caught by a new item on the coffee table: a decorative chess set Dana's brother sent her for her birthday. Thanks to the vagaries of the military mail system, it arrived nearly six months late. 

He glances over at the envelope lying on the dining-room table, then picks up a rook and examines it. The early hints of a few fresh bruises mar his ribs, but no cuts. 

"Do you want to play a game?" I ask as he continues to study the chesspiece. 

Krycek turns the rook in his hand once more before setting it down. "I don't play chess anymore," he states flatly. 

We're no longer talking about board games. I give him a chance to elaborate, to unburden himself if he wants. Unsurprisingly, he does not. 

I shift gears. "That's not what I asked you. There are all kinds of games we can play." 

A minor adjustment to the control makes Dana gasp. He looks down at her, his eyes hooded. 

"This is one of my favorites." I indicate the white cord emerging from the plastic rectangle next to me. "Tell Alex where other end is, Pet." 

"My--uh! My ass." 

Alex's pupils dilate with sudden arousal, and I smile benignly. "You know how much she loves taking it up the ass." 

The words are deliberately crude, intended to bring out the naughty girl in her, and she isn't the only one affected by them. He's getting hard under his towel. 

"Speaking of games, this is a new toy." 

Picking it up again, I show him its unusual feature: the egg-shaped vibrator that is currently so distracting Dana has a twin attached to the same battery pack. My plan probably isn't what the designers had in mind, but I think it will work. If they stay close together, that is. 

"There's one control for both of them," I explain. I put the free vibrator on the open palm of my left hand, holding it out for him to see. "Turn it one way and they both go up." Dana pants as the white egg in my hand vibrates faster. "Turn it the other way and they both go down." She sighs in mingled relief and disappointment as it subsides to a barely perceptible quiver. 

His eyes narrow as he puts the pieces together. 

"Now, the question is what to do with this one," I continue, again indicating the free vibrator. "If you want, Alex, I'll hand the control over to you, and you can decide. I bet she'd put on quite a show making love to herself with it." 

Dana hisses softly, and I know she's picturing it. Her imagination has always been one of my most powerful weapons. 

"Or you can keep her cuffed, put it in her pussy, and turn the power on high. I've never done her with two vibrators before; I'd like to see what happens." 

Dana moans pleadingly. She can't come like this without clitoral stimulation, which makes an anal vibrator one of my favorite disciplinary tools: I can keep her on edge with it longer than with any other toy. I don't glance at her now. All my attention is focused on Alex. 

"Or _I_ could find another place to put it." I let my meaning sink in. "Remember the time we fucked you?" 

He nods. 

"Ever wonder what it would feel like with a vibrator?" 

He looks down at Dana, his face showing the mixture of curiosity and envy I've seen there before. "Yes." 

Dana trembles as I increase the power. I touch her shoulder. "Show him how hot it makes you, Pet." 

She turns around and bends forward as if to go down on her hands and knees. With her hands cuffed to her thighs, she is forced to rest her shoulder and cheek on the carpet, leaving her ass thrust up and giving Alex a nice view of her swollen vulva and the white cord vanishing into her body. He takes in a sharp breath of surprise or arousal, or both. 

"I love doing this to her," I confide. "She can't come until I let her, but when she does, it's really something. She comes so hard with something buzzing in her ass, driving her crazy." 

I take my time, drawing the moment out. I want Alex to watch her moan and jerk in response to my touch on the controls and to think about how she feels with that toy shoved deep inside her. Besides, it's quite stimulating to see her upturned ass quivering and to listen to her choked groans. 

"Dana doesn't like this position," I tell him. "She thinks it's undignified. But she can't stop herself." 

The point isn't to humiliate her--far from it. I want to show him there is no shame here. 

"You know how she feels like this. Completely out of control." I bump up the power and she yelps. "No thoughts, no worries, no responsibilities. Nothing but the ache to be used." 

I let the statement hang in the room as Dana's hips begin to gyrate helplessly. Alex's face is expressionless, but there's no mistaking the bulge beneath his towel. 

My voice drops. "So the question is, Alex, do you want to use her, or join her?" 

He's silent for a long minute. His head half-turns toward that envelope on the table, then stops. Studying his profile, I can see the dark shadows under his eyes and the lines that have appeared so recently in his face. 

When he looks back at me, he's made his decision. "Join her." 

I let Dana sit up again. Her face is flushed and there's a hint of frustration in her expression. Thinking I've overstimulated her, I stroke her hair as I lower and then shut off the vibrator's power. 

"Be sure of what you're agreeing to, because backing out isn't an option tonight. I will expect you to follow my orders to the letter." 

Alex wouldn't be manipulated by something as simplistic as a challenge to his manhood, but I'm counting on his pride in his professionalism to see us through the rough spots. 

"I understand," he responds. 

"Then start by telling me what you want." 

He looks at her again. "I want--I want to feel what Dana feels." 

I give him a nod of approval, congratulating myself on reading his mood correctly. "Dana will prepare you." 

He steps forward and waits diffidently as I free her hands and set the other vibrator and a tube of lubricant next to her. She raises her hands to his thighs, her fingers spread wide. The towel rides up and down with the broad circles she makes over the firm muscles. He exhales softly as the movements bring her closer and closer to his cock. 

She stops with her fingers scant millimeters from where he wants them most. Leaning forward, she kisses him through the damp terrycloth. He groans aloud as her mouth moves over him, and her hands slide down to vanish under the towel. 

A moment later he throws his head back and groans again. Dana sits back on her heels, looking up at him. Her hands move under the cloth, squeezing and stroking with an expertise that few men could resist. Certainly not a man who was already as turned on as Alex was. 

She leans forward again, catches the edge of the towel with her teeth, and tugs. The towel drops to reveal her hands circling him before she engulfs him in her mouth. He hisses, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. She slides one hand around to grip his taut buttock, and deftly opens the tube of lubricant with the other, squeezing some onto her finger. Her head bobs up and down on his cock as that lubed finger very slowly begins to reach around his body. I see him swallow, the action rippling in his arched neck. 

"Look at me, Alex," I order him. 

He lowers his head. His eyes are smoldering and unfocused, his full lips slightly parted. As I watch him, his eyes close and he rocks on his feet, telling me that Dana has reached her target. He opens his eyes without being told, but they're still unfocused. 

"I said _look_ at me, Alex." 

His gaze sharpens and meets mine. Not the limpid simplicity of my Pet's gaze, but oh yes, I'm seeing something he doesn't show others. His nostrils suddenly flare as he takes rapid, shallow breaths. Probably Dana circling his anus. 

Her hand comes back into my view and she squeezes out more lubricant before reaching around him again. He stiffens, a furrow appearing between his brows. Dana must have moved to the next step. 

"Relax, Alex. Don't tense up." 

He evens his breathing with a visible effort and responds, "Yes, sir." 

Just as I think that his unprompted response deserves a reward, he inhales sharply. Dana has pretty good instincts. 

"Tell me when she's up to three fingers, Alex." 

"Yes, sir," he mutters again. 

I relax and enjoy the view in the interim. Dana's kneeling form is graceful, even elegant, as it always is when I'm not making her writhe. In contrast Alex's body is tense, but in anticipation rather than stress. It looks good on him. 

A soft grunt pulls my attention back to his face. His mouth works silently once before he forces out, "Now, sir." 

"Very good. You may stop now, Pet." 

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he does an admirable job of keeping the disappointment off his face. I give him another benign smile. 

"Turn around and get down on your hands and knees." 

Discomfort flickers across his face as he imagines that position. I keep my expression pleasant but unyielding, offering no hope of escape; I didn't make Dana wave her ass in the air just to titillate him. Or myself. 

After a pause, he turns and settles heavily down. I look my fill, running my eyes over his long, exposed thighs, the dark hair on his legs, even the pale, calloused soles of his feet. And of course, the smooth, tight muscles of his ass. 

"Next step, Pet," I instruct once I finish admiring the scenery. 

She adds a generous dollop of lubricant to her already-slick fingers and circles his anus once more. This time she doesn't draw it out: three fingers go straight into his rectum, massaging in the lube. He shivers. 

"How does that feel, Alex?" I inquire. 

"Gu-uh!" he breaks off, rocking his hips back to meet Dana's fingers and gasping. 

I grin to myself at her exquisite timing. This is when her submission reaches perfection--when her actions and very thoughts are an extension of my will. 

My attention snaps back to him as he groans again. Rather than preparing the vibrator, she's still fucking him slowly with her fingers. He sighs as her other hand creeps around his body toward his cock. 

"Pet!" I snap. 

She freezes. 

"Were you told to do that, Pet?" 

"No, Master," she whispers. 

I frown at the back of her head, clamping down on a twinge of anger. She should know better than that; clearly she isn't in the mental place I thought she was. 

"Don't move, Alex," I tell him while tapping her shoulder in the signal for her to adopt the same position he is now in. 

I crank the speed on the vibrator up to high as she lowers herself to all fours. When she begins to tremble, I give her rump a series of stinging slaps. Her hips jerking at the combined pain and intense stimulation, she yelps as I deliver the final blow. 

I turn off the power and let her get up, lifting her chin so I can gauge her subspace--better now. I slip my fingers between her parted lips and she sucks automatically, stroking with her tongue before I withdraw them and lay them over her lips. 

"Show Alex what a good girl you are, Pet," I tell her, stressing her name in a deliberate reminder of her status. She nods and lowers her eyes. 

With a pat on her cheek, I sit back to let her work. Alex has done an admirable job of maintaining his position. When she touches him, the shiver that runs through him shows that the delay didn't lessen his interest. 

She picks up the other vibrator, deftly covers it with a condom, and applies lube to it as well. Holding it in one hand, she strokes his anus with the other, then cautiously slips her fingers inside. 

"Oh, God," he mutters. 

"Are you ready for that toy in your ass now?" I inquire. 

"Yes," he replies. I wait. 

"Yes, _sir,_ " he adds. "Please." 

The 'please' is a nice touch. "Go ahead, Pet," I command. She carefully begins to push the rounded end in. 

"Breathe, Alex," I instruct as he stiffens. 

As he exhales, she works the widest part of the egg past the tight ring of muscle. She waits for him to take another breath, and as he exhales again she slides the rest in. Now the white cord vanishes into his body, just like its mates in Dana's. 

"Very good. You may get up now, Alex. On your knees, facing Dana." 

She guides him as he rises, turning him so he doesn't wrap the cord around his body, wipes the lube from her hands on his discarded towel, and then mirrors his position. Barely a foot separates their bodies. Alex's erection is flagging a bit, but that's easily remedied. 

Twin gasps fill the room as I flip the switch. 

Stroking the control box, I savor the anticipation of watching them writhe in tandem. The plan for tonight is to give Alex a refuge from the world outside Dana's apartment, and to offer him something I previously implied he couldn't have. I got the specific idea how to enact it when I made love to my Pet in front of the mirror. As she dreamily watched her reflection fall under my command, I suddenly pictured her and Alex kneeling opposite each other, doing...well, doing what they're about to do. 

The image gave a new vigor to my performance, if Dana's squeals and cries were any measure, but tonight is for them as much as for me. I want their emotions to feed off and reinforce each other. Watching her submit always turns him on, and I hope that sharing the experience with him will reassure her. 

Careful not to tangle the vibrators' cords, I cuff Dana's wrists to her thighs once more. She isn't Alex's exact reflection, but rather his darker image. If he sees what I am willing to do to her, the person I love most in the world, he should realize it's okay for him to accept the domination that seems to intrigue him so. 

Standing behind her, I look down at the two of them. Dana's body is swaying like a reed, but his posture is still rigid. The sensation that holds her in thrall is too new and strange for him to give in completely, or maybe he can't let go yet. Confronting Dana's hidden desires openly was the key to unlocking them, but I think for Alex, mentioning what he came here to escape would defeat the purpose. I'll just have to give him something else to think about. 

"Look at Dana," I order him. 

He focuses on her. "Yes, sir." 

His prompt compliance deserves a reward, so I give him one. Dana whimpers at the stronger vibrations, but Alex only breathes harder. He's normally quieter than she during sex, but she's been teased for a much longer time too. 

"How does she look?" I ask him. 

His green eyes lose none of their intensity as they narrow thoughtfully. "Open," he says. 

I stroke her cheek. "Yes, that's a good word for it. She _is_ open now. Open to commands, but also to pleasure that she can't feel at any other time." 

His cock is rising again, reinvigorated by the vibrations from the box in my hand. The sight of them kneeling there, both captive to a single arousal that grows or ebbs at a touch of my finger, is inexpressibly erotic. I rub my erection against the back of Dana's head. 

"I know you're uncomfortable when I punish her, Alex, but Dana likes a touch of the whip. That's what puts that open look in her eyes. I wouldn't do it if she didn't need it." 

"Yes, sir," he murmurs. 

"But I'm not going to do that to you." Aside from the fact that he clearly doesn't share Dana's masochism, I'm sure he knows things about pain, both giving and receiving, that I never want to know. "If you want to feel what she feels, you have to choose it." 

He is silent, maybe waiting for further direction, maybe letting the sensation take hold. 

"It's very simple, Alex. All you have to do is concentrate on my voice and my commands. Not on your body--that isn't yours to control any more. Not on anything else. Just my voice." 

His eyelids close for a second, the lashes sweeping down, as he lets out a long sigh. His cock is standing straight up, dark and swollen. 

"Yes, sir." 

He's barely recognizable as the cool, controlled man who topped Dana last time. Lips parted, two spots of colors burning on his high cheekbones, his eyes are darkened by the need not to dominate, but to submit. 

"Touch her," I command quietly. We might as well start with orders he can easily follow. 

His hand reaches out, then stops. "Where?" 

He's learning quickly, and something about that makes me want to rub even harder against Dana's head. I push the urge away. In response to his question, I tell him, "Let's start with her breasts." 

His fingers trace a figure eight around her breasts before he focuses on the left one, squeezing and weighing it in his hand. Just as his fingers close around her nipple, I nudge the power up. His fingers tighten involuntarily, and Dana shivers. 

I lower the power again; Dana doesn't often come from stimulation of her breasts, but it has been known to happen. With a last gentle thrust against her head, I stalk around behind him and kneel down to murmur in his ear, my chest almost touching the taut muscles of his back. Heat radiates from his body, and I can smell the faint citrus of my shampoo on his hair. 

"Dana loves vibrators," I tell him confidentially. "She loves to feel her body simply respond. No thought. No decisions. It just happens." 

Their hips jerk in unison as I demonstrate. 

"Feel it, Alex?" 

Wonder colors his voice. "Yes." 

I turn my attention back to Dana, letting my gaze travel down her body: over his dark hand on her nipple, the neat little strip of wet curls on her mons, and then further. I suck in a breath at the delicate trickle of her fluids down her inner thigh. She's watching me when I glance up again. I pointedly turn my gaze back between her thighs, then look her straight in the eye and give her a satisfied smirk. 

She sways, fully cognizant of what I'm doing. Only she can sort out her feelings for Alex, but I can make certain that by the end of the evening, shyness around him will be pointless. It's time for her to jump into the deep end of the pool. 

And it's time for me to admit she's not the only one who wants him. 

Her eyes follow hungrily as, for the first time, I run the tip of my finger down his cock. It's hot and silky, the skin tight. With a gasp, he thrusts into my hand. 

I circle the base and squeeze. "This is mine for the evening," I tell him. "You don't come without permission." 

He checks himself. "Yes, sir." 

I glance back at Dana, the smirk still on my face. "Her clit now, Alex. Lightly. Just tease her." 

She arches eagerly into his touch, but he pulls back accordingly, following orders like a good soldier. Leaning forward, I put my hand over his as it plays between her legs. The action brings us together: my chest against his shoulders, my abdomen against his lower back, my dick against his ass. He holds himself stock-still, even though my cock feels hot enough to brand him. 

"I'm going to show you something she really likes," I tell him. Another inch forward and my lips would be brushing his ear. 

My hand moves on his in the pattern that drives her wild, enhanced by another twitch of my finger on the remote. The muscles in Alex's back go so tight they look painful as Dana's head rolls back and her hips rock in a desperate plea. The bonds and her position check her movements, but the restraint only emphasizes her arousal more. 

"Pet," I murmur softly. 

The eyes that meet mine are dazed. She knows exactly what I want, though, and she's far past the point of having wants and desires of her own. Sinking from her knees to the floor, she lies on her back and opens her legs to us. Her undulating hips plead more eloquently than her lips ever could. 

"See how desperate she is?" I murmur to Alex. "If I told her I was going to put her on a leash and screw her on the Capitol steps, she'd follow without a second thought." 

Dana undulates some more. I hope she's picturing it. 

"Do you want me to do that to you, Alex?" 

Belatedly I realize how badly phrased that question was: no one is screwing anyone on the Capitol steps. Or if they are, I don't want to know about it. 

Making a mental note to tone down the hyperbole, I clarify, "Do you want to lose yourself so completely that you'll do anything I say?" 

He hesitates, even as his hips shift restlessly. "I don't know." 

I understand his doubt. Dana and I are into some very deep play emotionally and psychologically, and that's probably more intimidating to him than any physical threat. Still, he said he wants to feel what she feels. I don't expect him ever to really join her, but I can give him a taste. 

I stroke his cock again, hefting the solid, unfamiliar weight. It has been a long time since I've handled one that wasn't mine--literally mine, that is. 

He moans aloud. I want to hear more of those uncensored sounds from his lips, but Dana needs to be looked after first. With a final warning squeeze, I release him. Rising, I sit back down on the couch, ignoring the complaint of my dick. I can't expect total command of their sexual responses if I can't control my own. 

"Go ahead and fuck her." 

There's nothing in her face but unadulterated need as she watches him position himself above her. When he's so close that their breaths must be mingling, his fierce eyes lock with her beseeching ones. They look wholly absorbed in each other, but she's squirming beneath him and his cock is twitching in excitement because of me. My fingers idly caress the box in my hand, savoring what it represents. 

His face twists into a grimace as he enters her. When he's buried to the hilt he stills, adjusting to the strange dichotomy between the power inherent in pushing into her and the vulnerability in the knowledge that his dick will stiffen more and his hips will start to pump whenever I choose to move my finger. There's no conflict for Dana: she's finally there, in that place of total subordination and complete abandon. Bound and teased, exposed and penetrated, she shivers as his gaze pierces her, holding her captive. 

"Now, Alex," I command. 

Her back arches and her mouth opens in a silent gasp as he begins to move. Breasts bobbing, she arches to meet his gentle thrusts as their hips rock in slow, perfect synchronicity. 

Too slow for my taste. I want to see them wild, to see unflappable Krycek and my cool Scully out of control, rutting for my pleasure. I up the power sharply. 

A cry tears from Dana's throat. Alex groans, his eyes squeezing shut, and the connection between them is broken. She loses the rhythm, seems to lose all control of her muscles as she thrusts up frantically, made wild by the unrelenting stimulation deep in her pretty ass. He drives into her harder, past thought, past tenderness, past anything but the need to plunge his cock into that wet, welcoming haven between her thighs. The sounds of their bodies slapping together fill the room as they grind against each other, scrabbling for completion. 

Just to be devilish, I give the dial a final nudge. Alex's hips snap faster, but he opens his eyes and looks down Dana's writhing body. Her bound hands are clenching and unclenching, and I know she's wishing for the use of one of her hands. With his bad arm, he can't touch her clit without losing his balance. But if he gets the angle right... 

He shifts position. Dana's legs stiffen and a moment of anticipation hangs in the air. Then she bucks beneath him, her cries sparking like electric jolts along my nerve endings. 

Alex is still pumping into her when her whimpers die away. I turn off the toy. "That's enough." 

He groans harshly but stops; I never doubted that he could follow orders to the letter if he set his mind to it. He withdraws and sits back on his heels, his cock glistening with her fluids. It takes Dana a minute longer, but she struggles to her knees with more grace than one might expect of someone with her hands cuffed to her thighs. 

I lean forward, my legs spread wide so they can see the effect their show has had on me, and consider the logistics of the next move. 

"Come here, Pet," I command, indicating the spot on the floor next to me. 

She creeps over and waits for further instructions, looking thoroughly fucked into submission. At the gentle pressure of my hand she rests her head against my knee. I don't usually demand such overt gestures of subordination from her: the totality of my control exists in her mind, not her actions. But tonight it's a sign that she is mine in a way that he never will be. 

Besides, the cords aren't long enough to give much range of movement. 

Alex is still breathing harshly, his cock jutting like an arrow before him. At another gesture from me, he sidles forward to kneel between my parted legs. I reach out to close a loose fist around that hard shaft. 

"Uh!" He jerks, the last shreds of his control crumbling. 

I flick the vibe back on, just to the lowest speed. With a growl, he thrusts into my hand. He'd come almost instantly if I turned the dial to full power, but that explosion of sensation would be too much for Dana. 

Besides, I don't think he has really felt what she feels yet. 

My fist slides up and down as I increase the power incrementally. I can feel Dana watching us as she sighs softly, aroused once more without so much as a touch from me. 

My hand tightens possessively on Alex's cock, and at last I get what I want. He throws his head back, unconsciously offering me the vulnerable arch of his throat, as he begins moaning unreservedly. I tweak the power, making Dana jump, and he meets my eyes once more. 

"Please," he gasps almost soundlessly. _Now_ he's feeling what Dana feels. 

"Do you want to come, Alex?" I ask in my most disinterested tone. 

He nods, sucking in a deep breath. 

I release him. "Undo my pants." 

His hand shakes as he reaches out to slip loose the buttons and push aside the denim. My cock springs free. 

"I assume you've never given head before." 

His expression grows doubtful--something else I've never seen on him. "Not to a man, sir." 

My hand slides over the tensed muscles of his shoulder and comes to rest on the back of his neck. "Today you're going to learn. Blow me, but you may finish by hand." 

I pull in his head until his lips are nearly touching me and let go, leaving last step for him. He carefully presses a kiss to the crown, and I almost flinch at the heat. 

"Just do what would feel good to you. You'll know when you're doing it right." 

Scully once told me women's magazines say one can improve one's oral technique by imagining an ice-cream cone, but I don't pass the suggestion along. I have trouble visualizing caramel toffee swirl at my crotch; even if I make it a double scoop, it seems vaguely unmanly. 

And he doesn't seem to need the advice. His tongue runs in a warm lick from the base of my shaft to the very tip. I can feel every vein swollen with blood as he repeats the action before taking me into his mouth. I barely remember to bump up the power on the vibrator, eliciting a muffled grunt from him and a softer echo from Dana. She places an open-mouthed kiss on my knee, so excited that she has to do something. I pet her hair with my free hand to keep it from grabbing his head again and pulling him in closer. 

Now all three of us are caught in a game of spiraling arousal. He sucks and licks at my cock, and I make the toy in his ass--and the one in hers--buzz and hum. Dana gasps and trembles, softly mouthing my knee as she is washed along in his wake. Alex groans steadily, his movements taking on a clumsiness that has nothing to do with the unfamiliarity of performing fellatio. 

My thumb twitches convulsively on the dial as I begin to lose control; the action is met by alto and baritone moans in concert. I groan too, pulling my cock out of his mouth. 

"Now, Alex." 

His hand closes around me. I close my eyes, concentrating wholly on the sensations: his solid, calloused hand on me, so much larger than Dana's; Dana's wet little tongue through my jeans; her damp hair under my hand, grounding me. I let go at Alex's touch, my groans filling the room at the pounding climax. 

When I open my eyes Alex is still on his knees, an animal look in the eyes he fixes on me. He wants what only I can give him. 

He has to give me one more thing first. 

I lean forward and lower the speed. "Do you want to come, Alex?" I ask again. 

He nods, his jaw clenching. 

I lift the control box, my thumb hovering over the dial. "Who owns your cock?" 

His eyes are burning as he grits out, "You do, Mulder." 

Dana's muffled moan is nearly orgasmic. 

"Stand up," I command. 

Confused, he complies. I touch Dana's shoulder and gesture toward him. "Finish him, Pet." 

Hands still bound at her sides, she crawls over on her knees. Leaning forward, she takes him into that hungry mouth. I give more power to the vibrator. Alex throws head back with a shout; Dana can't keep her little bottom from wiggling in excitement. 

I rise as well, standing as close to him as Dana's body between us will permit, and insinuate my leg between hers, my shin right at the juncture of her thighs. She rubs her clit against my clothed leg. The primal duet of their moans continues: his unchecked, hers once again muted. 

Reaching out to palm the base of his skull, I pull him forward and meet his lips. They're as soft as Dana's, contrasting to the prickly-short hair under my hand, and they part at the hard probe of my tongue. He's panting, the hot skin under my hand trembling, his whole body stiff with anticipation. 

Dana rocks faster. With a stifled cry, she works herself to orgasm. 

I deepen the kiss just as I spin the dial in my hand. Alex bellows into my mouth as he climaxes. I keep my lips on his, swallowing his grunts as she coaxes every last bit of response from him. It tastes like victory--and like something more intimate. 

I turn off the vibrators and release him, retreating a step. Dana sits back on her heels at my feet, her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. I rest my hand on her head again, murmuring a few words of praise. Alex looks tired too, but his face is relaxed--more so than it has been in months. 

"You needed that, didn't you?" I ask quietly. 

"Yeah." 

He reaches down and touches Dana's hair also, indicating the box in my hand with a jerk of his chin. "That's not what I was expecting. But it was...it was good." 

We stand in silence for a moment with Dana between us. I can feel the warmth of his fingers next to mine as he meets my eyes. A muscle in his jaw tightens, and he nods his thanks. 

I acknowledge the gesture with a nod of my own, thinking of why I bought the toy in the first place. We've definitely crossed a line in our relationship with Alex...and I wonder what's on the other side. 

* * *

  
 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to SubRosa


End file.
